Chciałam robić dobrze...
W skrócie Wstęp Historia pewnej dziewczyny, która chce zmienić życie raz na zawsze. Od czasu, kiedy chłopak z nią zerwał, zmieniła imię oraz styl życia. Powieść Mam na imię Sucrette. Mam 19 lat. Niedawno ukończyłam liceum i mieszkam ze swoim chłopakiem-Natanielem. Tylko on mi został. Moi rodzice zginęli w wypadku samochodowym ,a ciotka Titi wyjechała do Japonii. A przyjaciele? Iris mnie zostawiła dla chłopaka ,którego poznała na ulicy, Rozalia razem z Leo podróżują po świecie, a pozostałe dziewczyny ze szkoły albo wyjechały na studia, albo się pokłóciliśmy, albo już o nich nie wiadomo. Alexy i Kentin są parą-wyjechali jednak za granicę ,bo ich rodzice nie zaakceptowali ich związku. Armin obecnie szuka biologicznych rodziców. A Kastiel? Z nim to nie wiem...Nadal coś do mnie czuję ,ale nie jestem pewna.... Pewnego dnia wróciłam z zakupów. Od razu jak weszłam do domu kot Nataniela-Śnieżka złapał mnie za nogę. -Chcesz się bawić?-spytałam Śnieżka jedynie miałknęła i położyła się na swoich łóżeczku w kuchni. -Jak chcesz. -Cześć Su.-powiedział Nat -Hej.-odpowiedziałam -Sucrette ,muszę ci coś wyznać.... -Tak? -Posłuchaj.... -O co chodzi? -To koniec. -Co?! -Niedawno wróciła Melania. Wydaje mi się ,że się w niej...zakochałem. -Nataniel ,przecież tylko ty mi zostałeś! -Przepraszam.... Nat uciekł jz pomieszczenia jak jakiś tchórz. Nigdy mu tego nie wybaczę... Nigdy... Płakałam. Nie mogłam w to uwierzyć. Nataniel-taki szlachetny ,a jednak też mnie wystawił...Na szczęście wrócił. Ale tylko zostawić walizki z moimi rzeczami. -Możesz się już wynieść?-spytał-Melania za chwilę wpadnie. -No dobrze...-odpowiedziałam Wzięłam swoje rzeczy i wyszłam z mieszkania mojego byłego. W końcu wiedziałam ,gdzie zamieszkać. A mianowicie w domu mojej ciotki. Jakoś dało się tam mieszkać. Posprzątałam tam trochę, rozstawiłam swoje rzeczy i rozczecałam włosy. Nie obchodziło mnie to, że na szczotce jest masa moich brązowych włosów i mogłabym ich już nie mieć na głowie. Po kilku dniach zauważyłam ,że nie mam prawie jedzenia ,więc udałam się do sklepu. Akurat tam natknęłam się na Peggy. -Sucrette ,dawno cię nie widziałam!-powiedziała piegowata -Nie jestem już Sucrette.-odpowiedziałam -Jak to? -Zmieniłam swoje imię. teraz nazywam się Jessica. -Ale numer! Wpisze to go gazety. -Jakiej gazety?-w tym momencie upuściłam opakowanie mleka ,które wylało sie na podłoge -Postanowiłam pracować dla prasy. -Ale moje nowe imię to sprawy prywatne! -Wiesz co? Rozumiem to. Jestem już na tyle dojrzała ,żeby zrozumieć czego ludzie nie chcą w gazecie. Jedyne co zrobiłam to wzięłam już znisczony karton meka (oraz jakiś nowy) i opuściła dział. Kiedy wracałam do domu żle się poczułam. Zaczęłam upadać. Uderzyłam głową o ścianę mojego domu. Obudziłam się w szpitalu. Obok mnie stały pielęgniarki oraz...Kastiel! -Gdzie...ja jestem?-spytałam -Przypadkiem upadłaś na ulicy ,ale ja ci pomogłem, Sucrette..-odpowiedział Kas -Naprawdę? Dzięki! Ale jestem teraz Jessica! -Nie ma za co. I spoko, Jessica. -Niech pan już pójdzie. Musimy coś powiedzieć pacjentce.-powiedziała pielęgniarka -No dobrze. Kiedy buntownik wyszedł pielęgniarki milczały. W końcu jedna powiedziała: ,,Bardzo nam przykro, ale za 2 tygodnie pani umrze". Okazało się, że to było skierowane do staruszki, która miała łóżko obok. Wtedy do sali wszedł Kastiel. - Nie powinien pan wyjść? - spytała pielęgniarka. - Mogę zostać jeszcze chwilę? - spytał buntownik. - Zgoda. - Kastiel, chcesz czegoś? - spytałam. - Kiedy opuścisz szpital, możemy się razem spotkać - odpowiedział. - No dobrze. Szpital opuściłam po czterech dniach. Na chłopaka czekałam przed Słodkiego Amorisa - liceum, do którego kiedyś chodziłam. -Jessica, chodź. - powiedział. Jedyne co zrobiłam, to złapałam go za rękę. Udaliśmy się do jego domu. Basen, dwie garderoby, pokoje dla gości -dom był po prostu wielki! Większość czasu spędziliśmy w jego pokoju. Ściany były czarne, a więkoszość rzeczy czarna lub czerwona. - Muszę po coś iść - powiedział. - Spoko. - odpowiedziałam. Gdy wyszedł, zobaczyłam coś, czego nie powinnam... Na największej ścianie wisiały zdjęcia, masa zdjęć różnych dziewczyn. Kilku z nich nie znałam, ale wśród nich zauważyłam jedno zdjęcie Amber, kilka zdjęć Debry oraz... mnie! Prawie cała ściana była w moich zdjęciach. Wystraszyłam się. Akurat do pokoju wszedł buntownik z nożem w ręku. - Kastiel ,czy ty masz na moim punkcie jakąś obsesję?! - wystraszyłam się. - Oczywiście, że nie! - odpowiedział czerwonowłosy grożąc mi nożem. - A jak wyjaśnisz mi to?! - w tym momencie wskazałam palcem na ścianę. - Nie powinnaś o tym wiedzieć! Chłopak zamknął drzwi na klucz i odwrócił się do mnie patrząc wrogim spojrzeniem. Ze strachu przybliżyłam się do ściany. Byłam w pułapce. Kiedy zbliżył nóż do mojej szyi położyłam się na łóżku. - Wygląda na to, że mnie słuchasz - powiedział - A teraz masz być cicho, inaczej cię skrzywdzę! - D-d-dobrze... - po tych słowach chciało mi się płakać. - Wiesz, co musisz zrobić... Każdy facet tego pragnie. - Zrobię to, ale pod warunkiem, że mi powiesz coś na temat tych zdjęć. - Zgoda... Nie mogłam w to uwierzyć. Siedziałam w łóżku z Kastielem. Nie mogłam uwierzyć, że w końcu to robię. Następnego ranka od razu się ubrałam. Czekałam w kuchni kiedy chłopak wyzna mi coś na temat tych zdjęć. - Więc? - spytałam. - Co? - zachował się, jakby nie wiedział o niczym. - Powiedz mi o tych zdjęciach! - No dobrze... Często podobały mi się różne dziewczyny. Zabierałem czy też robiłem im zdjęcia, bo się w nich kochałem. - A czemu jestem na całej ścianie? - Bo mi się podobasz. Nie mogłam w to uwierzyć. Byłam taka zszokowana ,że aż wytrzeszczyłąm oczy. - Kastiel ,od kiedy się mi się podobam?-spytałam - Od niedawna...Ale ty wybrałaś Nataniela! - Wiesz co? Żałuję ,że musiałam spędzić z tobą te noc! I do tego jestem z tobą w ciąży! -Nie jesteś. Chyba nie muszę tłumaczyć dlaczego. -No chyba wiem ,z tych moich książek i filmów....Ale i tak nie chcę cię znać! -Dobra! Poszłam sobie z tego strasznego domu... Postanowiłam ,że skoro zmieniłam imię ,zmienię i wygląd. Udałam się do mojego domu. Wzięłam nożyczki i stanełam pr zed lustrem w łazience. Ścięłam włosy. Sama. Nie przypadł mi do gustu mój nowy wygląd ,ale juz nie mam nikogo, więc pewnie nie będę miała też chłopaka.....Zmieniłam też ubiór na pomarańczową koszulę, szare spodnie oraz (zupełnie niepasujące) niebieskie kozaki. thumb Do tego na szyje włożyłam fioletowy naszyjnik z małym amentystem. Od teraz jestem w pełni Jessicą. (Sucrette i Jessica-jak coś moja postać tak nie wygląda, ale ten projekt zrobiłam) Po tym jak zmieniłam swój wygląd wreszcie zrozumiałam ,że wiem po co żyć! Szkoda ,że nie zrozumiałam tego jakieś 19 lat temu... Za niecałe 3 tygodnie kończą się wakacje. Chciałam je spedzić w mieście ,bo po letniej przerwie jadę do Niemiec-planuje zostać aktorką. Akurat w klasie byłam najlepsza z niemieckiego ,więc może mi się to udać. Wyszłam na miasto. Ubrałam się w to co zwykle. Przypadkiem zauważyłam jak ktoś woła starą mnie... -Sucrette, Sucrette!-usłyszałam Odwróciłam się. W moją stronę bieła jakaś dziewczyna z długimi białymi włosami. Od razu ją poznałam. -Rozalia?-spytałam siebie Białowłosa jedynie do mnie biegła i jak stała przy mnie zaczęła dyszeć. -Cześć Sucrette,.-powiedziała -Przepraszam ,ale jestem Jessica.-odpowiedziałam -Aha ,ok. Znowu ścięłaś włosy? I jeszcze jedno-tak ,nie pierwszy raz ścięłam włosy. Właściwie ,to zwykle szłam do fryziera i chciałam żeby moje włosy wygladały identycznie jak zawsze.Mój nowy fryz zrobiłam sama. -A ty znowu się ze mną witasz.-dodałam -Jessica ,wszystko w porządku?-spytała -Tak ,tak. Tylko myślałam o Natanielu.... -A co się stało? -Zerwał ze mną. I tyle. Do tego przespałam się z Kastielem. -Przespałaś się z...-moja przyjaciółka zamist słów zaczęła wydawać bełkot -Na szczęście nie jestem w ciąży. -A co jeśli kłamał.-Rozalia już się otrząsnęła -Raczej nie. Mnie nigdy nie okłamał.... -Może pójdziemy na plaże?-Roza nadzwyczajnie chciała zmienić temat -Czemu nie. Z resztą pamiętasz jak my, Leo, Kastiel, Nataniel, Lysander i Amber byliśmy na plaży? -No. Tylko...z kim tak w skrycie flirtowałaś? Może z tym blondynem ,jak mu było na imię...No tak, Dake! -Na pewno nie z nim! Z Leo też nie. Ale na sto procent z którymś z pozostałych chłopaków... Na plaże włożyłam fioletowy strój kąpielowy w białe gwiazdki oraz fioletowe sandały. Włosy rozczesałam ponownie. -Jessica ,idziesz?-spytała zza drzwi Rozalia -Chwileczkę!-mówiłam Opuściłam łazienkę. -No nieźle!-powiedziała moja przyjaciółka -Dzięki.-odpowiedziałam-Ty też nieżle wyglądsz. -Idziemy? -Spoko. Kiedy szłam przez ulicę z Rozą czułam ,że moje problemy zniknęły. Mam prawdziwą przyjaciółkę, jestem zdrowa, po wakacjach czeka mnie wielki sukces... Akurat na plaży usiadłyśmy przy drewnianym stoliku oraz z moją drugą najlepszą przyjaciółką-Iris, znajomą z starej szkoły-Laeti oraz naszą koleżanką-Violettą. -Hej dziewczyny.-powitała nas Iris -Cześć.-powiedziała Rozalia -Kurdę ,długo was nie widziałam.-dodała Laeti -Taa ,wiem...-dodałam -Może kupimy lody?-zaproponowała Violka -Okej ,ja stawiam.-dodała Laeti-Chodźcie dziewczyny. -Ja wolę tutaj zostać.-powiedziałam-Ale kupcie mi czekoladowo-waniliowe. -Nie ma problemu.-odpowiedziała Iris Zauważyla ,że w ławce naprzeciwko siedzą chłopaki! Nataniel, Lysander, Kastiel, Kentin, Armin i Alexy...Oni tu byli! Nie mogłam w to uwierzyć! Myślałam ,że już nigdy tu nie wrócą...Ze szczęścia do nich podbiegłam. Każdy robił co innego. Nat machał do Melanii ,która siedziała na kocyku, Kastiel palił papierosa, Lysander coś tam pisał w notatniku, Armin nadal grał na swojej konsoli, Alexy słuchał muzyki, a Ken siedział bezczynnie ,a właściwie po chwili pocałował niebieskowłosego w policzek. -Jessica ,co tu robisz?-spytał Kastiel -Chwila moment, Jessica?-zdziwił się Nataniel -To ty nie wiesz? -Nie. -Zmieniłam imię.-odpowiedziałam -Boże, głupia sprawa....-blondyn zrobił się czerwony jak burak -Spoko. -Ładny fryz ,kiedy ścięłaś?-spytał mnie Alexy -Z parę dni temu... -Jessica ,mamy twoje lody!-usłyszałam Laeti -Muszę już spadać.-powiedziałam -Jessica ,czy mogę...-zaczął Lysander -Co możesz? Białowłosy złapał mnie za rękę i zaciągnął do wody. Była ona dość cieplutka. Lys optulił mnie z tyłu ,a z ja się w niego wtuliłam. Czyżby miłość? Nie wiem... -Lysander ,na ile jesteś w mieście?-spytałam -Do końca roku. A ty? -Do końca wakacji. Po nich wyjadę do Niemiec Będę tam pracować jako aktorka. -Och rozumiem. Obiecuję ,że w dzień wyjazdu się z tobą pożegnam ,jak ty w dzień mojego wyjazdu do Miami. W końcu dziewczyny się nie doczekały i usłyszały wszystko... -Jessica ,czy ty właśnie...-Violetta byłą w szoku -Co?-wkurzyłam się -Wyjeżdzasz?!-krzyknęłą Iris -Coś nie tak? -Hello ,my tu wracamy do miasta ,a ty wyjeżdzasz robić karierę!-zezłościła się Laeti-Czemu nam nie powiedziałaś?! -Wiedziałam ,że będziecie na mnie złe i chciałam wam to powiedzieć dzień przed wyjazdem ,żebyśmy mogły spędzić te 20 dni normalnie. Dziewczyny jedyne co zrobiły to strzeliły mi focha i sobie poszły. Tylko Rozalia została na miejscu. Białowłosa położyła rękę na moim ramieniu. -Rozumiem...-powiedziała po czym poszła Dzień mojego wyjazdu. Czekałam już na lotnisku. Co prawda mój samolot miał być za półtorej godziny, ale Lysandermógłby się pojawić w kądej chwili. Kiedy zostało pół godziny do mojej "preprowadzki" powoli traciłam nadzieję. -Uwaga dla wszystkich pasażerów lecących do Niemiec! Lot został przełożony! Samolot będzie za 5 minut! -No trudno...-powiedziałam do siebie Stanęłam przy wejściu. Nadeszła ta chwila. Chwila kiedy trzeba opuścić to miejsce. Wtedy usłyszałam moje imię. Wykszykiwał je Lysander! Miałam wyjść ,lecz po prostu do niego biegłam. -Jessica ,nie lecisz?-spytał -Zostaje tutaj.-odpowiedziałam-Tu jest mój dom. -A masz jakieś zainteresowanie miłosne? -Dlaczego pytasz? Zaczął mnie całować. Czułam się jak w siódmym niebie. Nikt w ogóle nie zwracał na nas uwagi. -Więc będziesz moją dziewczyną?-chłopak zrobił się cały czerwony -Mogę być nawet twoją żoną.-szepnełam mu na ucho Ankieta ' Podobało ci się "Chciałam robić dobrze..." by Słodka Zabójczyni? Tak Nie ' Kategoria:FF Kategoria:FF/Opowiadanie Kategoria:Dramat Kategoria:Sucrette Kategoria:Słodki Flirt Kategoria:Zakończone